RE: Oceanic
by Ky Karno
Summary: All Harry wanted to know was simple. Why was he still alive after drowning? Also, why was he seeing screens? And, Possibly most important, why did he have a tail! Rated M because RE: Monster. Reincarnated!Harry. Sporadic updates.


**A/N: Another story? Yes. Should I? Probably not. However, this idea would not get out of my head so I decided why the hell not. Now, I will try to update both of my stories as fast as I can, but one may come out faster depending on my muse and how badly I've got writers block for it. Like right now, I just can't seem to write anything for Lycan Games so I'm writing this. SO with that said, here we GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RE: Monster. That right goes to their creators.**

 **Day 1**

I slowly came to awareness. I was confined. I was in a shell of some kind. Shell? I flailed, but I didn't feel any limbs on my body. I was starting to panic. I need to get out! I furiously tried to escape my prison to find out what the hell was going on. I heard a dull cracking and stretching noises as I slowly broke out. I got out as fast as I could and it still took me a few minutes. I turn and see two things that make me panic again. Firstly, I had just escaped from an egg. Second, I had a fucking TAIL! HOW!? WHAT!? WH- **Ping**

What. The fuck. Is THIS!? There's a blue window in front of my face that says **[Welcome to your new life.]** What the fuck happened to my old life?! How did I get he-

I remember. The fucking Wizenagamot sentenced me to death for dark magic after I beat Voldemort for them. What the Fuck?! I mean sure I came back to life but they didn't even allow me to explain! They just put a silencing charm on me and performed the damned trial! My so-called friends didn't even help! They just sat to the side and watched them sentence me to death! What the fuck!? And they didn't even throw me through the veil! They drowned me in a glass tank in front of the whole fucking European contingent of the wizarding world! Those fuckers! If and or when I get back I'll- **Ping**

 **[Previous world now inaccessible.]**

…God damn it. Even revenge is cut off. Fuck. I sigh, or as close to it as I can get. Oh well. Best way to spite those fuckers is to live life now that I have a chance. Taking an opportunity to look around, I see that I am in a cave like area, in pitch black darkness. How do I know this? I see glowing sea life outside of this cave and there is no light inside this cave. Seems I have night vision then. **Ping**

Oh what the fuc- wait a second. Is my life like those video games that Dudley was always playing? **Ping**

 **[For coming to a logical deduction, gain +1 WIS.]**

…Well then… FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

 **\- A while later -**

UUUUUUUUUUCKK. GOD DAMN IT! WHY?! WHAT did I do to deserve this?! What went wrong in my life for this to happen? To be reincarnated in a fucking video game as a… What am I? I try to spin and see myself. I see my fishlike tail, fins and gills. Am I a fish? What was the command to see a characters stats and stuff? Show stats? Details? **Status**?

 **[Name: Unnamed**

 **Race: Silver Striped Night Eye**

 **Title: The Reincarnated**

 **Title: Empty**

 **LVL: 0 0%**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **MP: Locked**

 **STR: 5**

 **CON: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5 + (20) = 25**

 **WIS: 6 + (5) = 11**

 **CHR: 5**

 **LUC: 5**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Originally a wizard named Harry Potter, he has been reborn as a fish due to drowning in his previous life. He has much potential, if he can survive.]**

I have several issues with this. Number one, WHY don't I have a name?! Number two, what the hell do these stats mean? Number three, what does my title do? And finally, why the hell am I level zero?! I did so much shit in my last life! Wow, am I already over dying? Oh god, I died. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod

 **\- A while later -**

-ohgodohgodohgod. Wait. I have a second chance. I could do whatever I wanted! In theory. If I wasn't stuck as a fish for my whole life. That would be a problem. **Ping**

 **[You can evolve into greater forms upon reaching certain requirements.]**

And what would those requirements be?

 **[Reaching a certain level.]**

Right. My life is a game now. I should get used to that. Eventually. I should also be glad that this seems quite forgiving to me, at least for now. Maybe it's because of the fact that I'm basically at the bottom of the food chain right now. Probably. Speaking of food, I'm getting hungry and don't know what I'm supposed to eat. Can I even protect myself? Also, could my questions from earlier be answered please? I had a whole fucking mental breakdown and those questions still aren't answered. **Ping**

 **[You do not have a name because you are not worthy of one yet. In other words, people would not deem you worth a name, unless you were a pet. The stats are self-explanatory once their names are shown. HP is Health Points, which shows how healthy you are and is influenced by CON. MP stands for Mana Points, showing how much mana you have and can use while being influenced by stats. INT affects capacity while WIS affects regeneration. Mana is currently locked because mana is only available to humanoid/evolved beings. STR is strength, which displays your physical might. CON is constitution, which shows your resistance to poisons and your health. If CON or HP ever drop to or below zero you are dead. Again. DEX stands for dexterity, showing how agile and nimble you are. INT shows your intelligence, basically how smart you are. WIS is you wisdom, which displays how effectively you can use your smarts. CHR is Charisma which shows how effective you are with others. LUC is luck. It affects random chance, such as enemy drops and loot. Points are, well, points you can spend to increase your stats. Stats can also be raised by training. Your title can be investigated for further information. You are level zero because you are newly born in this world.]**

…Wow. Thanks… thing that I don't know who or what to thank. That actually helped a lot. **Ping**

 **[Due to learning shit about your new life, gain +1 INT!]**

…I have a feeling that the game is going to make me want to kill it one day. Also, how was I supposed to train stats? I'm a damn fish! Whatever. I'll deal with that later. Regardless, what does my title do for me?

 **[The Reincarnated: Allows owner to remember past life and have skills from said past life. Boosts mental stats by however much the owner had before dying. This title is permanent, and provides another title slot.]**

Well, that's useful. And a little insulting. Why was my WIS so low? Oh right, I charged into problems without thinking. Gryffindor's, march onwards where angels fear to tread. And for good reason you idiots, you could die! Thinking back with a paranoid mindset, I really was an idiot. So idiotic it's making me cringe as a fish. **Ping**

 **[Due to some self-reflection about how much of an idiot you were, gain +1 WIS!]**

Okay, now it's mocking me. Sighing, I decide to go look for some food. But first, do I have a way to defend myself? How do I look at my abilities? Powers? Abilities? **Skills**?

 **[Poison Making, Poison Resistance, Night Vision, Swimming]**

Huh, that's more than I thought I would have. I honestly thought I would just have **Swimming** and **Night Vision**. But this, I can work with. Let's see what these are.

 **[Poison Making- LVL: 1**

 **I'm sweating, and that's bad for you! Able to release poison from teeth or skin. Can only use poison that you have immunities for. Can create as many poisons as level of skill.**

 **Current poisons: Basilisk Venom**

 **Poison Resistance- LVL: 1**

 **No more alcohol poisoning? One's ability to resist or be outright immune to poisons.**

 **Current Resistances: None**

 **Current Immunities: Basilisk Venom**

 **Night Vision- LVL: 1**

 **I can see you! Ability to see in dark environments. Current vision level: Lit up Night**

 **Swimming- LVL: 1**

 **Keep on swimming! Ability to swim through water. Current speed: Leisurely Stroll]**

This was great! Even though those last two need work and made me glare respectively, I was not incapable! Heck, I might even be able to hunt big things with that poison, which made me pause. Had I inherited that poison resistance from when I was bit by the Basilisk in my last life? If so, I'm praising whoever let me keep it, seeing as my species is probably meant to be poisonous but my Basilisk venom overwrote the poison I was meant to have! That's awesome!

My stomach rumbled at me angrily. I hadn't eaten since I'd been reborn, and I was hungry. Deciding to finally leave my little hole, I swam out, noticing day had broken a little while ago. Coming out, I was a little shocked at all the life I saw. I literally could not go one second without seeing something move. Whether that was a fish or some type of crab or a piece of the reef that I had just exited being left or entered. And everything was colourful. It was like a rainbow of life down here.

However, since I noticed that I am a black colour with a silver stripe, I was probably not meant for hunting during the day, but my stomach protested. So I decided to eat until I could eat no more. But, I noticed that I was a little larger than most of these other fish, so I decided to swim a little further out before grabbing a bite of something to eat. Quality over quantity and all that. Staying lower to the seabed let me blend in with the scurrying shadows with my colouring, and allowed me to see how deep it got and how quickly. And I saw that it got pretty deep fairly soon after I left the swarm of colour and HOLY SHIT THAT IS A SHARK TRYING TO BITE ME OH GOD WHY ME RUN…well… SWIM! SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE YOU FOOL! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE SAFE HUNTING GROUNDS YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

Suddenly, I wasn't about to be eaten by a shark. I was back in my cave where I hatched. What? **Ping**

 **[Skill gained]** I investigated and my jaw dropped further than it was meant to as a fish.

 **[Teleportation- LVL: 1**

 **Suddenly, person! The ability to teleport from one location to another. Must have been to the area before teleporting there. Capable of short range teleports during combat. Current combat range: 3 ft. Cost: 150 MP]**

Holy shit, I could teleport! Well, once I unlocked my mana and I had been somewhere I could teleport but _I could teleport_. That is just awesome! I'm a little bummed that my skill with apparition hadn't carried over, but you can't win everything. My stomach rumbled angrily about its emptiness. Time to hunt. I quickly left my hole and quickly found my target. This fish, which was a light green colour with black rings around its eyes, looked fatter than others and wasn't in a group. I swam to it as quickly as I could. Once I got to it, I activated poison making in my teeth and bit it. It struggled in my grip for a few seconds before it went limp. That was it? **Ping**

 **[You have leveled up!] [You have leveled up!] [Skill has leveled up!] [Skill has leveled up!]**

Holy shit that poison is effective! Either that or it was a really weak fish. Deciding to eat and investigate the notifications while safe, I swam with/dragged the body of the fish I was holding firm in my jaws back to my hole. As soon as I was in, I noticed a couple more skill level windows that had shown up while I was swimming. I took a bite of my prey and noticed that it tasted sweeter than I remember fish tasting in my last life. While I was devouring the body, everything but the bones, which included organs, I investigated my swimming skill and saw that it was at level five and my poison making had only gained one level. I took another bite and noticed there were only bones left of the fish and I was still hungry. Seeing as my speed had increased, I decided to go after a faster and bigger fish. It would also probably help me level up, since it made sense somewhere in me that you get stronger the more things you beat or kill. I also started to wonder if all fish of my species were able to hunt in their first day of life. Is that normal for living things? Well, I've never been strictly "normal" at all in my past life, why break that trend now? My stomach rumbled at me. I'll think on it later.

Leaving my hole, I started looking at the other fish around me and looking at which would be best for me to hunt. Suddenly, a window popped up in my face with the customary **Ping**.

 **[Skill created]**

Deciding to look at it, I opened up the window. And then proceeded to be wider eyed than a fish should be.

 **[Observe- LVL: 1**

 **I SEE YOU! Allows user to see target's Level, HP, and a description of the target. Information increases as skill levels.]**

This is going to be so helpful with my hunting! Now I can actually see what fish are the best for me to hunt and which ones I should just leave alone. Maybe I should go for poisonous fish so that I have multiple poisons available to me, in case someone is immune to my poison. There probably aren't many who are, but it's a possibility. **Ping**

 **[Due to making a smart decision, gain +1 WIS.]**

…I swear, if I had eyelids, one of them would be twitching. Anyways, I'm hungry. Time to hunt. After using **Observe** on most of the fish around me, **(A/N: I'm not going to write so many observe sheets that are going to be one time uses.)** I found my target.

 **[Baby Jikoskin**

 **LVL: 8**

 **HP: 200**

 **Description: A jikoskin that has hatched a month ago, it is only a third as large as it could grow to be. Still big though.**

 **Kill to receive: XP ?, Jikoskin body]**

This fish was actually twice my size, which was impressive since until now I thought I was the biggest fish in the shallow area, and was highly poisonous. Quickly swimming up to it, I saw that it didn't pay attention to me, thinking I wasn't a threat due to the fact that it was larger than me and seemed quite frightening. Well, I had fought giant snakes, dragons, and evil wizards that could destroy castles on a whim before I finished puberty in my last life. This was no problem for me. Quick as a whip, or as close to that as I could get, I dashed forward and bit into its eye. It tasted like bologna, strangely enough. It started flailing as I had injected venom into it and taken one of its eyes out. It was writhing for a minute before I went up and bit it again, this time near the gills. That seemed to do it as it slowly stopped wriggling and started to sink to the bottom, where there was an extremely dull thud that I almost missed. **Ping**

 **[You have leveled up!] [You have leveled up!] [You have leveled up!] [You have leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!]**

Not bothering with the windows right now, I swam to the other side of this guy, who was now only three quarters as large as I am. I wonder why. Is it because I leveled up a few times? Or am I just growing rapidly? Probably the latter because of the former.

 **[Due to coming to a logical decision, gain +1 WIS]**

…Moving on, I started pushing this guy towards my hole. I noticed that a few fish were trying to take a bite out of this guy. Back off! Thankfully, whenever they took a bite, well, more like nibbles, they would spasm for a bit before they swam off. The guys natural poison, I'm guessing. Once I got him to my hole, I started pushing the body inside and thanked whatever had made this hole in the reef so large that it could fit both of us comfortably with room to spare. That said, I started to ravenously eat the thing. Tasted like roasted chicken to me. Can normal fish taste things? Whatever. When I was done, there were only bones. I felt very tired. How?! It was only early afternoon at most! Oh right, I'm supposed to be nocturnal. I suppose it won't hurt to sleep until then. I felt my body go into auto-pilot as it started to swim in the skeleton of the jikoskin. I fell asleep thinking of future hunts.

 **Night 1**

I woke up to darkness and feeling refreshed. Oh, and the skeletons of the two fish I had eaten. Speaking of eating, I'm hungry again. Seems like my auto-pilot performed my ablutions. Does this mean that I am always awake? But I was asleep just now. Maybe it just records what is going on around me and when I wake up, deposits those memories in my brain for me to peruse, and then wakes me up? That feels like it makes sense but doesn't. **Ping**

 **[Due to coming to a logical conclusion, gain +1 WIS.]**

Shut up, screens. I have places to be and things to hunt. Going outside, I noticed that there was still a lot of colour, it had just dimmed in some cases, and in others had brightened. Fluorescent fish? You learn something new every day. Speaking of fish, I notice that the ones out at night are larger than the ones out during the day. At least those that I can see, since I can only see about ten feet in front of me before it cuts off after a few feet beyond that. I mentally grumble about improving my night vision (or should it be dark vision?) for my nightly hunts. **Observe** -ing every fish around me, I notice that a lot of them are poisonous. How would I know? **Observe** levelled up twice and started showing me attributes of the target, and their MP. Reverse order of that but oh well. Knowing all of this, I found my target. Another jikoskin, whatever the hell those are, though this one was larger than the one that I munched on earlier. As in two and a half times my current size. No idea how big I am, but the bugger was large. And poisonous. Which is good, since then I can improve my poison resistance, both the skill and the immunity. So, swimming as stealthily as I can, I approach the gills of the big guy, but he sees me and starts flailing his tail.

 **[-60 HP] [Warning: Poisoned] [Warning: Critical Damage]**

Oh god that hurt like a bitch! I start to spasm as the poison hits my system. I can feel my body resisting it and slowly trying to put it into my system so that I'm immune, or something. All I know is that it hurts like a bitch. I see it coming to swallow me whole. No, I'm too young to die again! Next thing I know, I'm in its mouth and it's trying to swallow me whole. No can do fucker! I bite his tongue-like thing in his mouth, putting all the venom I can into it. It opens its mouth from the pain. I swim out as fast as I can. I turn around. The jikoskin is dead. Yay! Next time, I'm going to try to be faster. Both with my swimming, and biting my prey.

 **[You have leveled up!] [You have leveled up!] [You have leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!] [Skill leveled up!]**

I felt myself be refreshed from the increase in levels, and decide to push/swim/move the body of the jikoskin back to my home. Well, as close to a home as I can get so far in this new life. I saw that all the life nearby was avoiding the body as it moved. Good, more food for me. Once I got it back to my cave, I got two notifications.

 **[Due to immense willpower and sheer stubbornness, you have moved things twice your size or more. Gain +2 STR.] [Skill leveled up!]**

I looked at what skill leveled up and saw that **Swimming** was now at level seven, and I was getting fairly fast. Without moving bodies. That said, I began to feast.

As I was eating, I saw that my poison resistance had gone up a level and that I was now immune to the poison that those gits made. And I could now make it, so I could make a concoction of my two poisons to kill basically anything I could find! Well, unless they were also immune. That would suck. Then I just need more poisons! Mwahahahahaha! …Erm, two things. Firstly, I need to work on my evil laugh. Second, never evilly laugh out loud. Right. Moving on.

Seeing as it was starting to get pretty cramped in here, with the three skeletons and all, I started pushing the jikoskin skeletons out of my cave. What else could I call my home, seeing as it was freaking massive. After I pushed the skeletons out, I noticed that there was some plant-life near my egg, and now that I'm looking at it, it looks pretty tasty. …I swallow my egg whole, along with some of the plants. **Ping**

 **[You have consumed your birth container. Gain previous life's physical stats. Unlock perks from previous life. Must purchase these perks with perk points.] [Perks will unlock post evolution.]**

I also saw that I had a new poison resistance. Turns out that grassy stuff is very toxic. I spasm uncontrollably for two minutes while my health is steadily drained. I end up banging my head against the wall a lot as well.

 **[-10 HP] [-10 HP] [-10 HP] [-10 HP] [-10 HP] [-10 HP] [-9 HP] [-8 HP] [-11 HP] [-6 HP] [-4 HP] [-10 HP]**

AT the end, I start to lazily swim around my home, so my HP can regenerate a bit. After a minute it ticks up by a little. I'm guessing that my CON is my flat HP regeneration without buffs or whatever modifiers are called. **Ping**

 **[Due to coming to a logical conclusion, gain +1 WIS.]**

One day I was going to yell at these screens and be told that I'm crazy. Oh well. I decide to sleep until the next night, considering that I was decently damaged. That, and I wasn't hungry anymore. I also needed to improve my resistance to the grassy stuff that I ate earlier. If I could use that, I'd probably be able to kill most things. Hopefully. I go into a deeper sleep than last time.

 **Night 2**

I woke up and gained the knowledge of my body performing its needs, mostly shitting, and swimming around in my cave. So, exactly nothing. My stomach rumbles. Am I always hungry or something?! Well, I am basically constantly growing apparently. Deciding to hunt in slightly deeper waters, even if my normal waters are pretty deep, I start swimming out and HOLY SHIT MANY SHARKS! WHY ARE THEY RIGHT BY MY HOME! HIDE! Swimming back in my cave, I start to recover from my miniature heart attack. Apparently, sharks sometimes come to the more "peaceful" waters where I live. And, unless I have a death wish, which I don't, I can't really go hunting. I sigh angrily. Well, nothing to do except eat the super poisonous grass that could possibly kill me if I eat too much. Plus side, I will eventually be immune to this poison and be able to make it as well. Sighing, I swim over and take a bite of it. And Immediately, I start convulsing.

This may take a while. Which is fine, since it gives me time to think. Which I need to do, since I haven't yet from since I died. I've just been following instinct. Which is okay, up to a certain point, but I've started to realise that I need a plan. Now, planning was never my forte, that was always Hermione's thing, but I've always had a mind for battle strategy and actual fighting. The latter of which I think is going to help in this world where it seems to be survival of the fittest.

Ignoring the notifications letting me know about the loss of HP, I start thinking about my general plan here. I'm going to eventually need to fight the sharks if I want to survive. That is not a fight I am looking forward to though. Maybe do that when I have started to get bigger so that I could be a similar size, compared to them. Regardless of that though, I need to evolve from this form. Regardless of how strong this body is, magic is my bread and butter. I don't know what I might evolve into, hopefully I'll have an option. Regardless of what it is, I need my magic to do anything that I'm remotely familiar with. I may not be able to use all the same spells, but I could probably make spells with the same effects if I put my mind to it. Like my teleportation skill. I could apparate in combat in my last life and go long distances if I had been there before, like how my skill works. I was never a master though, which probably explains why it was so awful in my last life, compared to the _one time_ that I've teleported in this world. Anyways, back to planning.

I need to find out more about the world that I'm in. In order to do that, I need to read as many history, geography and other similar books as I possibly can. Even thinking about it is making me shudder. Wait, that's probably the poison. Whether it is or not, I've never enjoyed history or maps. Not even primary could make maps interesting to me. I need to do it though, just so that I can understand the world that I've been reborn into. I also need to understand this world's magic if I want a way to control and use it. Of course, I can't use it until I've evolved and I have no idea when that might happen. Hopefully sooner, rather than later because those sharks are kind of large and terrifying looking. Not more terrifying than something that could kill you with a glance, but still kind of scary. Though that might just be because they are five times my size with two rows of active teeth.

After a while, I've eaten all the grass-like stuff in my cave and while I don't feel full, I don't feel hungry. Which is good, because day has broken and the sharks are starting to leave. I'm starting to feel tired as well since I've been up all night increasing my immunity to poisonous plant-life. Speaking of which, I check and see that I'm not quite immune to that stuff. I'll find some more to eat later. Now, I'm going to sleep. Before I fall unconscious, one thought crosses my mind.

I'm going to live my life to the fullest, no matter what.

 **Stats**

 **Name: Unnamed**

 **Race: Silver Striped Night Eye**

 **Title: The Reincarnated**

 **Title: Empty**

 **LVL: 9 – 25%**

 **HP: 230/230**

 **MP: Locked**

 **STR: 12**

 **CON: 14**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 6 + (20) = 26**

 **WIS: 10 + (5) = 15**

 **CHR: 5**

 **LUC: 5**

 **Points: 45**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, new story. I know, if I'm already struggling with writing one, why start another? Well, this idea wouldn't stop bugging me and I wanted to do something like this since I started Lycan Games. I know that this has Gamer elements as well, but those will slowly drop off as we get further into the story, similar to what I think I'm planning to do in my other story as well. They won't ever be completely gone though.**

 **All that said, I hope you enjoy this story as much as my other one. Until the next time, peace out folks.**


End file.
